


Missing Piece (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: The Dragons of Beacon Hills (Traduccion) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Derek Hale, Child Stiles, Dragon Stiles Stilinski, First Meetings, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Spanish Translation, Star Wars References, Sterek Week 2016, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: El tesoro de Stiles es pequeño, pero está lleno de las cosas que ama.





	Missing Piece (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Missing Piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378713) by [StaciNadia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia). 



> La primera vez que lei esta serie fue cuando la autora publico la 3 parte y no tuve que seguir más, ya tenia decidido que necesitaba traducirla. Muchiisimas gracias a StaciNadia por darme el permiso para traducir este dulce fic.
> 
> Fue escrito para la Semana Sterek de 2016

Stiles tenía cuatro años. Le encantaba jugar, colorear, mirar dibujos animados y estar con su mamá y su papá, al igual que muchos otros niños y niñas. Pero él no era como los demás, realmente no lo era.

Porque Stiles y su mami eran dragones.

No de los que incluso podrían ser más grandes que un bosque y respirar fuego que podría carbonizar cualquier cosa. Eran dragones shifters, con pequeños cuernos rechonchos en sus cabezas. Mami incluso podía moverse y obtener alas y las escamas azules más bonitas cubrían parte de su piel, era tan genial. Mamá dijo que un día, cuando Stiles creciera, también podría hacerlo. Stiles no podía esperar a que llegará ese día.

A Stiles le gustaba salir a jugar con otros niños o ir al parque, pero a Stiles le gustaba estar en casa de la misma manera. Las cosas que eran más importantes para él estaban allí. Mami dijo que esas cosas muy importantes eran su tesoro.

Stiles sabía lo que era acaparar cosas. Mami guardó su tesoro en el sótano. Tenía muchas figurillas bonitas, flores secas que colgaban en marcos, platos de lujo y tazas de té con todos los diseños diferentes, todo muy bien colocado en vitrinas. A veces ella sacaba algunas de las tazas y platos para que las utilizaran en cenas muy agradables. Y en medio de su tesoro había un viejo sofá que solía pertenecer a la familia de mamá, con una manta encima que la abuela hecha especialmente para mamá . Mamá se sentaba en el sofá y envolvía la manta alrededor de ella y miraba su tesoro. Pero mientras sonreía, a veces Stiles notó que sus ojos se veían un poco tristes. No entendía cómo alguien podría estar triste mirando sus cosas favoritas.

Una vez, le preguntó por qué sus ojos se veían tristes. Ella lo sentó en su regazo y le dijo: —Debido a que todo mi tesoro no está aquí, y lo extraño.

Stiles era un niño inteligente y notó que mamá usaba la palabra -él- en lugar de -eso-. El único -él- que mamá podía querer decir era papá. Papá era un ayudante que trabajaba con el sheriff y atrapaba a los malos. Stiles pensó que papá era tan genial, que quería ser como él cuando fuera grande. Pero papá no estaba en casa con él y mamá tanto como él quería.

Mamá bajaba a su tesoro casi todos los días durante un rato para asegurarse de que todo se mantuviera ordenado y bonito. Cuando mamá y papá estaban en casa juntos, bajaban mucho al sótano. A veces, Stiles también bajaba allí. Mamá nunca tuvo esa expresión triste en sus ojos cuando papá estaba allí. Ella siempre se veía muy feliz, y Stiles quería que siempre se viera de esa manera.

—Un día, mi pequeña Mieczyslaw, —dijo la mamá de Stiles, —encontrarás a alguien que hace que tú y tu tesoro os sintais completos. Esa será tu persona muy especial. También hará cosas por sí mismos, como trabajar o estar con sus amigos, pero siempre volverá a su hogar. Y es posible que incluso tengas hijos con ellos. —Ella le sonrió con su gran sonrisa y le acarició el pelo.

 

 

Un día, Mami llevó a Stiles a lo profundo del bosque, a una gran casa hermosa con muchas ventanas. Stiles podía escuchar muchas risas felices provenientes de la casa, y podía ver niños y perritos corriendo, jugando y riendo. Mami sacó a Stiles del coche y ella lo llevó hacia una hermosa dama morena.

—¡Claudia, qué gusto en verte!, —Dijo la bella dama. —Y este debe ser Mie... mie... ch ...

—¡Soy Stiles!, —Corrigió. Solo mami podía decir su nombre correctamente.

La bella dama sonrió. —¡Stiles, entonces! Soy Talia Hale.

—Los Hales son como nosotros, —explicó mamá.

Stiles jadeó. —¿Dragones? ¿Voy a jugar con otros dragones? —Él saltó arriba y abajo y miró de cerca la cabeza de la señorita Talia para ver si podía ver los pequeños cuernos entre su cabello.

Mamá se rió. —No cariño, somos los únicos dragones en la ciudad. Los Hales son hombres lobo. Algunos de los niños están en su forma de lobo, ¿ves?

Señaló lo que Stiles pensó que eran perros, pero en realidad eran hombres lobo cambiados. —¡Oh, vaya, eso es realmente genial! —Y con eso, corrió hacia los otros niños, esperando jugar con ellos.

Uno de los lobos, uno negro con bonitos ojos dorados, dejó de perseguir a los otros lobos y corrió hacia Stiles. Stiles acaricia al lobo en su cabeza. —Eres tan suave, —dijo. —Me gustas.

Al lobo también le debe haber gustado Stiles, porque lo olió todo. Stiles soltó una risita. ¡La nariz del lobo estaba húmeda y le hacía cosquillas!

—¿Yo ye también gusto?, —Preguntó Stiles alegremente.

El lobo ladró una vez y le lamió la mejilla. Eso fue un sí, decidió Stiles.

La señorita Talia se acercó a él. —Ese es mi hijo, Derek, —le dijo a Stiles. —Es un par de años mayor que tú.

Stiles asintió, luego se volvió hacia Derek. —¡Hola, Derek! ¡Soy Stiles! Ese no es mi nombre real, pero nadie puede decirlo bien, excepto por mamá .

La cabeza de Derek se giró hacia un lado como si estuviera pensando. Luego volvió a ladrar, empujó su cabeza contra Stiles y salió corriendo.

—Él quiere que juegues con él, —dijo la Señora Talia. Stiles se alegró de estar empezando a entender lobo. Tal vez algún día cuando fuera más grande, Derek también entendería dragón.

Stiles y Derek se persiguieron el uno al otro. A veces los otros niños y lobos se unían a ellos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo eran solo ellos dos.

Cuando llegó la hora de la siesta de Stiles, se arrastró hasta el regazo de mamá, y Derek se acostó a los pies de su mami. Stiles estaba feliz acostado en el regazo de mamá con Derek cerca de él. Eso fue extraño porque Stiles nunca necesitó a nadie más que a mamá y papá.

Lo último que escuchó Stiles antes de quedarse dormido fue algo sobre Derek y los compañeros. Él no sabía lo que era un compañero. Tal vez lo descubriría más tarde. ¡En este momento, Luke Skywalker lo llamaba para practicar con sus sables de luz!

 

 

Desde ese día, Stiles va a jugar con Derek y su familia con más frecuencia. Derek tiene una hermana mayor llamada Laura y una hermanita que era demasiado pequeña para convertirse en lobo pero se llamaba Cora, y tenía muchos primos. A veces, Stiles se preguntaba cómo sería tener una gran familia como los Hales, pero Stiles estaba contento con solo mami y papi.

Por lo general, jugaban en la casa de Derek, pero finalmente, un día, Derek llegó para jugar en la casa de Stiles. Estaba muy emocionado y no podía esperar para llevar a Derek a su habitación.

Cuando la señorita Talia y Derek llegaron, él se revolvió emocionado y llevó a Derek a su habitación tan pronto como su mamá se despidió de él.

Stiles trató de mantener su habitación limpia. La mayoría de sus juguetes estaban en una caja grande en el piso, y había algunos juegos de mesa en un estante al lado. Pero Stiles quería mostrarle a Derek sus cosas favoritas. Su tesoro. —¡Ven a la cama, Derek!, —Gritó, sentándose en su cama. Derek se sentó justo después de él.

El tesoro de Stiles estaba en la parte superior de su cama. Había su almohada especial extra que necesitaba para irse a dormir solo, sus figuras de Star Wars, incluyendo a Luke Skywalker y a Darth Vader, y una figura de Batman realmente impresionante con armas que realmente podía disparar. Y había una manta muy bonita que mamá hizo para él que le hizo pensar en sus escamas. Era un tesoro pequeño, pero a Stiles le encantaba, y se agrandaría a medida que crecierá y amara más cosas.

—Wow, ¿tienes Star Wars? —Dijo Derek emocionado. —¡Eso es genial!

— ¡Sí!

Pero ahora que miro hacia su tesoro, Stiles sintió que algo andaba mal, que algo más tenía que estar allí. Miró a su alrededor para ver qué podía faltar.

Luego vio a Derek moverse más cerca y coger a Darth Vader.

A Stiles no le gustaba que nadie, excepto mamá y papá, se acercaran a su tesoro, pero cuando vio a Derek tocarlo, algo cálido y feliz le llenó la barriguita. Sintió que su tesoro estaba bien de nuevo. Fue correcto tener a Derek entre sus cosas más importantes.

Cogió a Luke y comenzó un emocionante duelo con Derek.


End file.
